Sunset Mall
Sunset Mall is a large shopping mall on the far west side of mainland SimTown. It is located near the Stadium and behind the Recording Studio. Players can build it whenever they wish, although the price will rise depending on the amount of buildings already built. The Mall contains thirty two stores so you can buy your Sims new clothes, hair and shoes, two discovery quests and four hobbies. In-game description is as follows: Treasure trove of everything a fashionista needs, the Sunset Mall gives access to: * "The Sunset Mall", a romantic and scary quest * Shops full of clothes for every style and taste * The Catwalk Modelling and Bowling hobbies * Must have Teen hang outs Discovery Quests Sunset Mall (Quest) Complete in the time limit to access more areas of the first floor and win a Burger Bar. Pretty Little Planters Complete in the time limit to access the second floor. Hobbies There are four hobbies your Sims can do to earn prizes, including XP and LPs. *Catwalk Modelling *Bowling *Makeup Artist *Fashion Hunter First floor To access the first floor you need to build the mall and finish the Sunset Mall quest. Each area needs to be built individually and cleaned up in order for you to use. The areas also give Town Value. Area 1 -- Main Entrance Area 2 -- Fashion Walk Area 3 -- Style Promenade Area 4 -- Back Lot Area 5 -- Strut Avenue Stores There are 32 stores in total; 16 on the first floor and 16 on the second floor. Some can only be unlocked and built through completing a hobby (for example, finish the first row of the Catwalk Modelling hobby to unlock Casual Clothing). Next to the store name has the age group in brackets. #All Sizes (Adults) #Plumbob's (Adults; store already unlocked when you build the mall) #Casual Clothing (Adult female) #Wumple Zone (Toddlers) #No Small Feet (Adult male) #Growing Up! (Preteens) #Shoulder Pad (Adult female) #Heel Yr Sole (Adult female) #Style For Men (Adult male) #Zip It (Teen male) #Leap (Teen female) #Seniors Clothing (Seniors) #Simmer (Fun Fashion) (Teen female) #Sport and Skate (Teen male) #Dreams (Teen female) #Classy Clothing (Adult female) 20180105_233852_kindlephoto-8607406.jpg|Plumbob's 20180105_233903_kindlephoto-8620950.jpg|All Sizes 20180112 200812.jpg|Casual Clothing 20180125_080719_kindlephoto-822553.jpg|Wumple Zone 20180115 224427 kindlephoto-1053751.jpg|No Small Feet 20180117 130913 kindlephoto-6574931.jpg|Growing Up! 20180221 223647.jpg|Shoulder Pad 20180221 223656.jpg|Heel Yr Sole 20180222 110422.jpg|Style For Men 20180222 182449 kindlephoto-11005023.jpg|Zip It 20180309_011546_kindlephoto-10590466.jpg|Seniors Clothing 20180309_011442_kindlephoto-10576878.jpg|Simmer (Fun Fashion) 20180304_232707_kindlephoto-6960229.jpg|Sport and Skate Areas If you finish the Sunset Mall quest in the time limit, you can build the Pickle Sauce Burger Bar. The Burger Bar can be found above eight shops near the Bowling Alley. An Adult Sim can serve, while Preteens, Teens, Adults and Seniors can drink milkshakes and eat burgers. To do so, tap on one of the tables and two options will show up; tap one of the options and that Sim will sit down and wait while the Adult Sim can serve them. The other area is the Juice Bar if you complete the Bowling hobby. It can be found above eight shops near the Catwalk. It is similar to the Burger Bar: have an Adult Sim serve at the bar while Teens, Adults and Seniors can sit at one of the tables and wait for their drink orders. Teens can sit on the stools at the bar and gossip. 37391158812 79f664ce24 o.jpg|Catwalk for the Catwalk hobby 20180110_170322_kindlephoto-51456931.jpg|Pickle Sauce Burger Bar Second floor To access the second floor, you need to build the escalator near the Burger Bar. Once built, the Pretty Little Planters quest will start. When you have finished the quest, you can then build and clean up the four areas and following shops on the second floor. Area 1 Area 2 -- Hangout Central Area 3 -- Memory Lane Area 4 -- Cinema Court Stores #Fash n Dash (Seniors) #Little Mischief (Infants and toddlers) #Lookbook (Adult female) # The Business (Adult male) #Y.O.LO Wear Fine Threads (Adult male) #Bang!Bang!Salon (Adult and Teen female) #Everybody Skirts (Teen female) #Scene and Heard (Teen male) #Legit (Teen male) #Mandolin's Boutique (Adult and Teen female) #Kthxbai! (Teen female) #Electric Kapow (Teen male) #Tuck's (Adult male) #Friday Night (Adult and Teen female) #Jack and Jill (Preteens) #Summer to Winter (Adult female) 20180129_141011_kindlephoto-10230803.jpg|Fash n Dash 20180117 130049 kindlephoto-5490753.jpg|Little Mischief 20180117 125914 kindlephoto-5464608.jpg|The Business 20170729_233536.jpg|Y.O.L.O Wear Fine Threads 20170729_233540.jpg|Bang!Bang! Salon 20170729_233546.jpg|Everybody Skirts 20170729_233610.jpg|Scene and Heard Areas There is a Photobooth for Teens and Adults to use. They can use the booth for 5 or 10 minutes or with a friend for 10 minutes and is located near the Cinema. The Wumples Play Center is for toddlers, which includes a slide, see-saw and swing and is located at the far end on the left side. The Cinema can only be unlocked for completing the Fashion Hunter hobby and an indoor skydiving center which can be unlocked from completing the Fashion Hunter hobby in the time limit. 20180117 010131 kindlephoto-8476018.jpg|Indoor Skydiving Center (locked) 20180117 130829 kindlephoto-6559680.jpg|Wumples Play Center Category:Locations Category:Interactive buildings